C'est douloureux
by LyzahA
Summary: C'est douloureux car nous n'avons pas su nous comprendre Kaily et Yamashita Tomohisa, célèbre idol, sont amants depuis 3 ans. Mais cela fait 6 mois qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelle de lui. Quand elle décide enfin de tourner la page, ce dernier refait surface ... Cette fic est inspirée du pv de Ero, j'ai fais en sorte qu'on retrouve bien le pv à certains moments , enjoy it


Hiver 2012. Kaily, 21 ans, étudiante en droit à l'université de Meiji, était seule. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis 6 mois, 6 longs mois. Pas un coup de fil, pas un mail en 6 mois. Et même s'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, il lui manquait. Lui, c'est Yamashita Tomohisa, une des idols les plus célèbres du Japon. Ils se sont rencontrés i ans, quand Kaily venait d'arriver du Canada pour étudier au Japon. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, et c'est ce qui a séduit la star.

Ils ont commencé par se fréquenter à la bibliothèque de l'école, il lui avait filé un coup de main pour des kanji. Puis ils se revoyaient souvent dans cette même bibliothèque. Puis ils se sont vu en dehors, en tête à tête. Ils se sont appréciés, mais pas assez pour être un couple. Yamashita n'avait pas une situation stable, même à l'époque de leur rencontre. Il était dans un groupe, tournait dans des séries et assurer en même temps sa carrière solo. En clair, ce n'est pas une bonne situation pour avoir une petite-amie. Mais Kaily n'était pas là pour une relation amoureuse, elle ne voulait rien avec lui, selon elle, il a tout fait pour la séduire, c'est là qu'ils ont fini amants. Tous les deux étaient fières et têtus, ils répétaient sans cesse qu'entre eux c'était juste sexuel, comme s'ils essayaient de se rassurer. Mais en réalité, ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre, accro, surtout Yamapi. Macho comme il est, il ne voulait surtout pas admettre qu'il était accro à cette nana, alors dès qu'elle passait un peu de temps ou déjeuner avec un autre garçon, il avait tendance à péter les plombs et devenait violent avec elle. Il était jaloux et possessif, mais lui clamait c'était un peu son jouet, son petit plaisir de la vie.

Ils ont toujours été très discrets. En général, lui venait chez elle, en fin de soirée, parfois en plein milieu de la nuit quand il sortait d'un concert. Kaily était toujours prête à lui ouvrir la porte de chez elle. Même s'ils étaient parfaitement compatible au lit, ils leur arrivaient de rire ensemble, de passer d'autres bons moments sexuels, même si ces moments devenaient de plus en plus rare.

Kaily supportait les absences de son amant du à son métier, mais depuis l'année dernière, il venait la voir 2h ou 3, le temps de profiter de son corps et disparaitre aussitôt. Mais cette fois-ci, cela faisait 6 mois qu'il n'avait plus réapparu. Il avait disparu de la circulation. Les seuls fois où elle le voyait c'était dans les tabloïds, dans les bras de différentes femmes, sortant de boîte de nuit. Elle ne savait pas où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait, s'il était en vacance ou en tournée, car elle ne s'intéressait pas à sa carrière et sa vie d'idol. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'à sa personne, sa vraie personne, pas celle qu'on pouvait percevoir à la télévision.

Depuis le début de l'automne, Kaily fréquente un garçon, un an plus vieux, de la même section, Ren il s'appelle. Depuis le départ de Yamashita, elle pouvait enfin avoir des amis de sexe masculin. Ils s'aimaient bien, Ren était simple et respectait Kaily. Ce jour-là, de l'hiver 2012, ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble à la patinoire en plein cœur de Tokyo, et le soir, Kaily l'avait invité le soir à dîner chez elle. Il était aux alentours de 23h, et la soirée était impeccable. L'ambiance était détendue, les deux amis riaient, parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils se plaisaient mutuellement, et le temps d'une bonne soirée, Kaily ne pensait plus à son amant.

Quand Kaily partit dans la cuisine afin de ramener le dessert, un homme débarqua dans la salle à manger, sans même avoir frappé à la porte. Il portait un long manteau noir, des gangs en cuir, et ses cheveux étaient mouillés à cause de la neige qui tombé dehors. Il demanda à Ren où était Kaily mais au même moment, l'intéressée se manifesta. Il avait décidé de se montrer après 6 mois d'absences, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Kaily déposa le dessert sur la table tout en évitant le regard de son futur ex-amant.

- S'il te plait, va-t-en, déclara la maîtresse de maison.

- C'est qui lui ? Répliquèrent en même temps Yamapi et Ren.

- Tu vois que tu nous déranges, alors part maintenant !

- A plus tard alors, répliqua-il.

Tomohisa s'en alla juste après cette interaction. Kaily ne savait plus où se mettre, ni quoi faire, mais elle décida quand même de terminer la soirée avec Ren. Ce dernier s'en alla aux alentours de minuit et demi, assez gêné de ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt.

Une fois que Kaily eut fini de débarrasser, elle s'empressa de se rendre chez Yamashita. Elle ne prit pas la peine de sonner, lui ne l'avait pas fait de toute façon. Yamapi se trouvait assis sur son canapé en cuir, face à un verre de blanc. Il attendait en quelque sorte la venue de Kaily. Cette dernière ne disait rien, elle l'observait, elle ne savait pas s'il avait remarqué sa présence.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée je suppose, dit Yamapi en rompant le silence en premier.

- Oui très bonne, merci. Enfin, elle l'était jusqu'à ton arrivé.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Je ne reste pas, je suis juste venu te dire que … c'est fini …

- Alors c'était ton petit-ami et tu reviens vers moi maintenant ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. C'est fini nous deux, aujourd'hui est bien la dernière fois que l'on se voit.

- Parce que tu choisi ton petit-ami ? Tu choisi ce gamin à moi ? Dit-il en haussant la voix.

- Oui voilà, je choisi mon « petit-ami », vu que tu t'obstines à le savoir.

- C'est une blague de très mauvais goût Kai. Tu sais que je suis joueur, mais je n'aime pas ce genre de jeu.

- Fallait réfléchir avant de disparaître du jour au lendemain. 6 mois que tu es comme mort, et tu reviens sans même passer un coup de fil, c'est gonflé.

- Tu sais que je suis toujours occupée.

- Le jour avec ta carrière, la nuit avec les filles, ça je l'ai très bien compris, rassures-toi.

- Allez, la parano, le retour.

- Moi parano ? Tu veux que je te sorte tous les magazines où tu t'affiches à chaque fois avec une nana différente complétement soule dans tes bras? Je trouve ça blessant et insultant, comme si je ne te suffisais pas.

- Attends attends, on va rétablir les choses, déclara Yamapi en se levant pour se rapprocher der Kaily. Toi + moi = rien, nous juste passer bon temps, moi juste baisé toi, basta cosi.

Kaily le défiait pour la première fois du regard, la haine envahi tout son corps quand elle entendu ce qu'il osait lui dire. Et elle n'hésita pas à le gifler.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré immature. Tu te crois puissant et imposant à cause de ton physique et de ton statut mais tu n'es qu'un bon à rien égoïste. En 3 ans tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à mes émotions, mes ressenti, tu te contentes de tirer ton coup, être gentil avec moi pour pas avoir trop de scrupules, puis repartir.

- Et alors, tu tapes bien ce gars quand j'ai le dos tourné.

- C'est quoi cette obstination ! Tu veux savoir ? Bah oui, j'ai couché et pas qu'une fois avec lui. Tu crois être le seul c'est ça ? Mais figures-toi monsieur, que comme toi j'en ai plein des hommes à mes pieds, jusqu'ici j'avais un minimum de respect pour toi. Mais tu as commencé ce petit-jeu l'année dernière alors moi aussi j'ai eu envie d'être de la partie et m'amuser !

Kaily était en pleine crise de nerfs. Elle était en colère et voulait vraiment en finir avec lui. Mais pour cela elle devait tout lui dire, tout ce qu'elle ressentait afin de pouvoir définitivement tourner la page.

- Déshabilles-toi .

- Pardon ? Mais ça va pas non ? Lâche-moi !

Tomohisa lui attrapa les poignets et les torda pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas. Elle avait fini par le mettre également en colère car il n'avait pas l'habitude que Kaily se rebelle face à lui.

- Tu devrais te calmer, fréquenter d'autres garçons ne te réussit pas.

- Bah en tout cas c'est plus amusant avec eux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Déshabilles-toi, tout de suite ou je m'en charge, répéta-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre.

Si Yamashita insistait tant pour que Kaily se déshabille, c'est parce qu'il voulait à tout prix savoir si elle avait osé laisser un autre homme s'approcher d'elle, et pour le savoir il lui suffisait de voir, toucher, caresser son corps. Il était sa première fois. Il a appris à connaître ce corps, à contrôler les émotions de Kaily, et à se contrôler lui-même en étant avec elle. Ce dernier connaissait chaque parcelle, chaque odeur de son corps. Il n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Kaily ne parlait pas souvent d'elle, elle demeurait mystérieuse à ses yeux, mais son corps était la seule chose qu'elle lui a entièrement dévoilé.

Suite à l'insulte de Kaily, il l'emmena de force jusqu'à la chambre et la poussa sur le lit. Elle essaya de se débattre autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne voulait plus rien lui céder, mais Pi était trop fort pour elle. Il réussit à lui bloquer les bras et les jambes en étant à califourchon sur elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et crier ne ferait que plus l'énerver. Elle se contenta alors de tourner sa tête afin de cacher ses larmes. La tête de Yamashita était nichée dans le coup de Kaily, elle sentait son souffle chaud mais cela la faisait souffrir d'avantage. Il savait qu'elle adorait les baisers dans le coup alors il en abusa afin de la faire craquer. Le visage de Yamapi descendait ensuite doucement jusqu'à son ventre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Kaily, et quand il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se permit de lever un peu son tshirt et caresser son ventre, de l'embrasser. Il avait toujours la même douceur et la même chaleur. Alors, au fur et à mesure de ses caresses, il comprit qu'il était encore le seul à avoir pu caresser ce corps.

Il était très doux dans ses mouvements et ses caresses. Après lui avoir retiré son tshirt, il se rapprocha de son oreille :

- Si tu pars ... définitivement … s'il te plait, laisses-toi être à moi … rien qu'une dernière fois …, dit Yamashita d'une voix tremblante.

Kaily naïve et trop sensible à Yamapi se laissa emporter par la sincérité qu'elle entendit dans sa voix, et se laisse finalement faire.

C'est vrai qu'il était parfois violent, mais quand il lui faisait l'amour, c'était l'homme le plus doux et respectueux qui existait. Il ne l'a jamais brutalisé, a toujours était au rythme de Kaily, il s'est aussi toujours protégé.

Chaque fois qu'il retirait un vêtement de Kaily, il retira l'un des siens. Cette dernière ne bougeait absolument plus, et le laisse totalement mener la danse, et espérait que cela se termine au plus vite. Cette soirée ne devait absolument pas se passer ainsi, pourtant la journée avait bien commencé. En y réfléchissant, juste une fois il l'avait forcé à faire l'amour, mais il regretta juste après et avait tout fait pour s'excuser. Parfois Kaily avait l'impression de compter un minimum pour lui, mais cette impression disparaissait très vite à chaque fois.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Pi se leva et s'habilla. Kaily était couché sur le côté, couverte par les draps. Elle ne dormait pas, elle attendait juste le bon moment pour lui dire adieu et partir. Quand elle décida de se lever pour s'habiller, Yamapi revint au même moment dans la chambre. Quand il la vit prendre ses affaires sur le sol, il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'arrêter. Kaily le regarda dans les yeux, une de ses mains était retenue par Yamashita, l'autre tenait le drap sur elle. Le regard vide de ce dernier l'effraya, elle essayait alors de se détacher de lui car elle sentait que quelque chose de mal allait se passer. Il la rapprocha vers lui et baissa sa tête au niveau de son oreille :

- Finalement, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas te voir partir, murmura-t-il.

Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Tomohisa ouvrit sa penderie et la jeta à l'intérieur, entièrement nu et l'enferma. Il ne l'entendit même pas crier ou frapper contre la porte. Il retourna dans son salon et décida au bout de quelques minutes de quitter l'appartement.

Yamapi se rendit au centre de Tokyo, dans l'un de ses bars fétiches. A chaque fois qu'il venait, il avait l'habitude de discuter avec le patron qui se trouvait souvent au comptoir, mais là il se contenter de regarder ses verres de whisky défilés rapidement. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait quelque chose d'horrible, et que ce n'était qu'un con. Il l'avait presque violé et elle se trouve actuellement enfermé chez lui. Quel genre de personne pouvait faire ça ? Des monstres sans cœur se disait-il.

C'est seulement quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil qu'il rentra à son appartement. Il ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Pas parce qu'il était soule, mais parce que les évènements l'avaient bousculés. Il se déshabilla au fur et à mesure d'arriver à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il laissa couler de longue minute de l'eau glacée sur tout son corps. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait certains scrupules de ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé. Son front était collé à la vitre de la douche, et ses larmes se fondaient peut-être dans les goûtes d'eau qui défilées sur son visage, mais ça personne ne le sait. Une fois sorti de la douche, il enfila un peignoir en soie, et rejoignit sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Son lit était défait et rempli de sueur de ses précédents ébats, les vêtements de Kaily étaient toujours au sol et la porte de sa penderie était toujours fermée à clé. Il s'installa sur le lit, assis dos au mur :

- Tu m'entends ? En fait j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire, mais en face c'est juste impossible, alors je profite en quelque sorte de cette situation pour faire des aveux … Je sais que depuis le début je te fais beaucoup de mal … autant physiquement que moralement, mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça, crois-moi. J'avais peur … peur de ton abandon. Je pensais que ma carrière et mon caractère avec toi te forceraient à partir, et j'ai eu peur. Alors je pensais que la violence te ferait comprendre qu'il valait mieux que tu restes. Tu aurais très bien pu partir tu me diras. Tu es une jeune fille magnifique, intéressante, et il existe des milliers de garçons avec des situations beaucoup plus stable que la mienne. Mais tu es toujours restée à mes côtés, tu m'as même soutenu par moment même si ma carrière n'avait aucune importance pour toi. Tu penses que je te traite comme un simple jouet sexuel, mais en fait, tu as beaucoup plus d'importance que tu ne le crois. Je t'ai peut-être blessé en disant que j'étais beaucoup mieux seul et indépendant … mais je me voilais la face. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis complétement accro à toi … je n'ai juste jamais voulu l'admettre … tu me connais.

Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit que tout était fini, j'ai vu dans ton regard que je t'ai fait du mal pendant 3 ans, que tu ne pouvais plus rien accumuler , et que tu étais déciée à m'abandonner … Et s'il fallait que je me résigne à ne plus jamais te voir, alors je voulais juste une dernière fois sentir ta peau, les vibrations de ton corps, ton souffle chaud, tes mains sur moi … Tu as été beaucoup trop mystérieuse, et c'est pour ça que je te désirais tant … je voulais tout savoir, tout connaître de toi. Pardonne-moi … C'est douloureux pour moi car tout cela ne serait pas arrivé su on avait su se comprendre. Mais je ne peux absolument plus me passer de toi, j'ai besoin de toi … Kaily …

Yamapi se leva après son discours et déverrouilla sa penderie. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Kaily tout au fond, caché par des vêtements, recroquevillé sur elle-même. Yamashita s'approcha et se mit à sa hauteur :

- Donc maintenant, tu vas rester là, d'accord ? Dorénavant, je m'occuperais de toi. Je me chargerais de ramener tes affaires, et de vendre ton appart. Dit-il tout en caressant ses cheveux et en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

Il se rapprocha doucement de son oreille tout en soulevant une mèche de cheveux :

- Mais je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire que c'est fini, tu as compris ? Tu ne sortiras plus d'ici, tu resteras avec moi, tu iras où j'irais, je te garde près de moi, pour toujours. Ton quotidien maintenant c'est moi, et on apprendra par la suite à mieux nous comprendre …

-FIN-

Merci de m'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ J'ai beaucoup hésité à faire la sex scene mais j'ai finalement abandonné l'idée parce que c'était pas le principal de cet OS. Si vous aviez vu la vostfr du PV Ero, vous avez alors surement remarquer que j'ai utilisé certaines phrases de la chansons (le titre de l'OS par exemple)

Par contre j'ai eu du mal avec la fin parce qu'à la base j'ai pensé que Pi pouvait retrouver Kaily morte, genre elle aurait trouvé un couteau suisse et pouf se tuer mais j'ai décidé de faire dans le soft (pour une fois (a) )

Wala, je pense que je vais prochainement poster la fic en plusieurs chapitres, celle dont je parle dans ma présentation, il devrait normalement y avoir 12 ou 13 chapitres (j'ai presque fini d'écrire le 11) , alors restez online ~


End file.
